


Die Jägerin

by aislingde



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Rodney macht eine unerwartete Bekanntschaft





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Eine Antwort auf das Crossover-Meme. Shiun wünscht sich Buffy (Buffy) und Rodney (SGA). Bitteschön  
> Beta: Birgitt

Rodney McKay hielt sich für vorsichtig und gewissenhaft – jedenfalls solange ein gewisser Lieutenant Colonel nicht involviert war. Deswegen zückte er sein Handy und rief den Notruf an, als er sah, dass in einer dunklen Sackgasse eine Frau von vier großen Schatten bedroht wurde, statt ihr blindlings zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Erst dann ging er zwei Schritte näher. Er hoffte, die Angreifer genug ablenken zu können, dass sie ihn verfolgten und von der Frau ablassen würden. Er wusste dass er besser rennen als schießen konnte, und sah keinen Sinn darin, in einer unüberlegten Rettungsaktion sein Leben wegzuschmeißen.

„Hallo! Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich halte es für nicht fair, wenn vier Männer eine Frau bedrohen.“

„Ich auch nicht. Es sind zu wenige!“ Nach diesem trockenen Kommentar griff die Frau die Gestalten an und ehe Rodney sich versah, verpufften sie zu Staub. Zu Staub!

Er blickte noch ganz betäubt den Staubwolken hinterher, als die Frau seine Jacke packte und ihn hinter sich herzerrte. Sie war so kräftig, dass Rodney keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihr zu folgen.

Im Laufschritt ging es voran, erst als ein Polizeiwagen mit Blaulicht die Straße entlang kam, gab es für einen Augenblick eine Atempause. Die Frau schubste Rodney hinter eine Mülltonne. Als der Einsatzwagen nicht mehr zu sehen war, zog sie Rodney hoch und nötigte ihn weiterzulaufen.

Doch nach einer halben Meile hatte er den Schock überwunden und er wollte mehr Informationen.

Das hier fühlte sich seltsamerweise nicht wie eine Entführung an. Aber da waren noch die Angreifer, die nicht mehr existierten.

Rodney riss sich los, blieb stehen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum verdammt noch mal laufen wir weg? Die Männer haben Sie angegriffen. Außerdem war die Polizei im Anmarsch.“

Er war stolz, dass er noch nicht mal außer Atem war. Atlantis tat ihm wirklich gut.

„Es sind noch mindestens zehn weitere Ärsche im Anmarsch. Und ich muss sie weglocken, damit sie nicht die Polizisten vernaschen, die Sie alarmiert haben. Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Damit haben Sie die Beamten in Lebensgefahr gebracht.“ Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite, als ob sie etwas hörte. Dann sah sie Rodney wieder an. „Bleiben Sie stehen und rühren Sie sich nicht von der Stelle.“

Sie schob Rodney gegen eine Mauer und drehte sich um.

„Ich habe auch nicht vor, mich zu bewegen. Nicht bevor Sie mir sagen, wer Sie sind und was hier los ist.“

Entschlossen streckte Rodney sein Kinn vor.

Dann tauchten die Schatten auf. Schnell wie Wraith griffen sie die Frau an.

„Die Erklärung werden Sie bekommen.“

*Puff* Der erste Angreifer zerfiel zu Staub.

„Buffy Summers. Und Sie?“

*Puff* Eine weitere Staubwolke entstand.

„Rodney McKay. Doktor Rodney McKay.“

Rodney sah, dass Buffy einen Stab durch das Herz des nächsten Angreifers trieb, bevor dieser zu Staub zerfiel.

Hastig wühlte er in seiner Jackentasche, bis er den Brieföffner fand, den er versehentlich eingesteckt hatte, nachdem er in der Lobby seines Hotels einen Brief geöffnet hatte. Er war spitz, lang und sah sehr zerbrechlich aus. Immer noch besser, als unbewaffnet zu sein.

„Der Doktortitel wird Ihnen nicht helfen. Können Sie sich irgendwie wehren?“

Einer der Männer griff nun Rodney an. Wie in Zeitlupe kam er näher. Die verzerrte Fratze erinnerte an einen Wraith. Doch dieses Wesen hatte lange, spitze Zähne, das er in Rodneys Hals versenken wollte. Er kam so nah, dass Rodney roch, dass er sich schon sehr lange nicht gewaschen hatte.

Der Gestank riss Rodney aus seiner Erstarrung. Er stach mit dem Brieföffner auf seinen Angreifer ein und traf den Magen. Statt sich in Staub aufzulösen, taumelte der Angreifer zwei Schritte zurück und blickte auf seine Verletzung. Dann grinste er und ging wieder auf Rodney zu. Verzweifelt griff Rodney zu und versuchte, den Brieföffner aus dem Körper zu ziehen. Es machte *knack* und er hielt nur noch den Griff in den Händen.

Es war vorbei. Rodney richtete sich auf, um seinen Mörder in die Augen zu blicken, als es *Puff* machte und er in einer Staubwolke stand.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte die Frau sich um und pfählte einen weiteren Angreifer, der sie von hinten angreifen wollte. Sie drehte sich erneut um und sah, dass Rodney keine Waffe mehr hatte.

„Nehmen Sie das hier und versuchen Sie, dass die Brust in Höhe des Herzens zu durchlöchern, nur das hält sie auf!“ Sie warf Rodney einen Pflock zu. Im Schein der Lampe war er weiß und fast schon zu glatt für Holz. Aber es konnte auch kein Kunststoff sein, das fühlte Rodney sofort.

„Ist das Holz?“

„Menschenknochen.“

Rodney konnte genau den ironischen Unterton hören, war aber zu beschäftigt, einem weiteren Angreifer auszuweichen, um mehr als „Sicher?“ zu sagen.

„Poliertes Holz, mit Weihwasser beträufelt, deswegen braucht man noch nicht mal genau das Herz zu treffen, um sie zu erledigen.“

 

Zwei Minuten später war die letzte Kreatur von Buffy erledigt worden. Rodney selbst hatte sich nur zweier Angreifer erwehren müssen, während sie mindestens acht gepfählt hatte.

Obwohl der Kampf nicht lang gedauert hatte, war Rodney außer Atem. Doch er sah sich misstrauisch um, bevor er sich an die nächste Hauswand lehnte, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Als er wieder ruhig atmete, schaute er seine neue Bekanntschaft genauer an.

Buffy Summers war klein und schlank. Fast schon zu dünn. Sie trug modische – unbequeme - Kleidung und Schuhe mit Pfennigabsätzen. Ihre Frisur saß perfekt und es schien nicht ein Staubkorn auf ihre Kleidung zu liegen, während Rodney den Eindruck hatte, dass diese seltsame gräuliche Substanz überall an ihm haftete.

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie ein Dutzend seltsame Gestalten zu Staub verwandelt hatte.

„Was war das und wer bist du?“

„Das waren Vampire und ich bin die Jägerin.“


End file.
